


Pranks and Cranks

by heroicdean



Series: Missing 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroicdean/pseuds/heroicdean
Summary: SPN Challenge. April Fools. Missing 'verse. Sam is cranky. Dean is joyous. It's April Fool's Day!





	Pranks and Cranks

Of all the holidays that existed in the world, April Fool's day was the one Sam Winchester just did _not_ think was that important to celebrate. The day was full of mean-spirited pranks and jokes on people that sometimes did not appreciate them. And after all, his life was a never-ending joke with hunting the supernatural and protecting people from things they thought only existed in their nightmares. And there was the added bonus that on this holiday, he had woken with a sore back from a night playing soccer (which his team lost), and practicing his sparring skills with Caleb. Waking up that morning, he was definitely _not_ in the mood for tricks. Shrugging on a short-sleeved shirt and shorts, he rubbed his sore back and winced with the pain. It would get better. It always did. Sometimes Dean was able to take his mind off it when he impersonated his favorite cartoons.

Hearing laughter floating from the kitchen that was stationed directly off the stairs to the left, he heaved a sigh and tried to brighten his mood just a little for his brother's sake. Dean had been going through enough lately without him souring things, he figured. What with a recent hunt that had gone downhill when they lost one of their victims, and then Caleb being targeted by the police for yet another criminal. It was safe to say that they _did_ need a little cheer that day. Forcing a smile on his face, he took the stairs two at a time, and landed on the landing with a soft _thump_. Taking the corner, he saw Dean seated at the island, and Caleb leaning against the small counter across from it that held their phone, and other junk. Something was funny, but he couldn't figure it out yet.

"Morning, bud," Caleb said, his features softening when he took in the look that must have been on the ten-year-old's face. "How's your back doing?" Caleb had been up part of the night trying to figure out a solution for the pain when Sam had come into his room to complain about it, which he never did.

"It's okay," Sam answered with a shrug, accepting the food Caleb passed to him. "I think it's my latissimus dorsi muscle." When the pain had rendered him incapable of falling asleep for more than a few minutes, he had consulted one of his books on the human body. It was a really fascinating read that taught him more about his back than he ever thought he would learn.

Dean did a double take halfway between taking a bite of his food, which looked like pancakes and sausage. "Latiss-what?" He demanded, his mouth full of food by that point.

"Mouth closed while you're eating," Caleb reminded him, giving him a look that clearly indicated not to make fun of his brother. "And it's a muscle in your back-"

"Yeah, Dean," Sam interjected, sass-ily sticking his tongue out at his brother. "Chew with your mouth closed."

"What makes you think it's...whatever that is?" Dean wondered, looking down at the newspaper which was open to a a current events section. Even through the teasing, Sam could make out the concern in his eyes.

"Because the pain is in the same place where the muscle is." Accepting seconds from Caleb, Sam dug in and savored the delicious taste of the combination of pancakes and sausage. Eyeing the orange juice that was on the counter, he smiled gratefully when Caleb handed him a cup.

"Oh, by the way, your favoritest show on the _planet_ just got canned." Dean smiled wickedly, savoring the horrified look that Sam knew must have been on his face.

"What-"

"April Fools, Sam."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 'Missing' verse that I am currently in the process of (hopefully) reviving. Along with everything else in the world today hehe. A brief explanation of the 'Missing' verse is basically John Winchester dies when Sam and Dean are still quite young, and they are raised by Caleb and Jim, and also Bobby when he comes around.


End file.
